


It's Just Sharing

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Johns the filling in a Strider Sandwhich, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro walks in on John and Dirk. He wants to join, John is enthusiastic, Dirk is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Sharing

“Dirk, are you sure no ones home?” John flicked his pretty blue eyes up at his lover, cautiously eying the door. Dirk smiles and leans forward, pressing his lips to the brunette’s cupids bow, sucking softly until he turned up into the kiss. It deepens slowly, their mouths moving lazily against each other while Dirk drops his hands onto John’s shoulders and gently pushes him back onto the sheets. The blonde shifts, throwing one leg over John’s hips and straddling him, dragging his tongue over the others lips until he opens them.

Dirk runs his tongue along John’s, teasing it into play with his, and prodding to explore his mouth, memorizing every curve. John pulls back, puffing warm air onto Dirks face and fogging both their glasses. He reaches up to pull his own off, wiggling underneath the blonde to set them on the table by the bed. Then he readjusts and takes Dirk’s as well, darting up to pepper his freckles with feather light kisses before he can protest, and sets them next to his on the table. Orange eyes follow his movements, and once he’s settled, Dirk leans down to nose a line along his jaw, nibbling the lobe of his ear. Tugging it between his teeth, he lets it go to slide his tongue along the shell of the small ear. John shudders and reaches up to wind his arms around Dirk’s shoulders, pulling their chests together and buries his face into his shoulder.

Pale fingers trail over his ribcage, soothing up and down over his waist while Dirk’s tongue works its way down his throat. Dirk nips along his pulse, laving his tongue over the red marks then sucking the flesh into his mouth. He lets it go with a pop and continues down until he reaches John’s collarbones. They get the same treatment, harsh nips and bites lovingly tended to with his tongue leaving angry red blotches across the boy’s skin. John tangles his fingers into blonde locks, tugging and directing him around his body. He guides him down over his stomach, and Dirk stops to swipe his tongue over his bellybutton. John gasps and pulls away from the wet mouth. Dirk smirks up him and he scowls. But deft fingers are undoing his pants, and the scowl gives way to another breathy noise.

Dirk gets his pants open, and leans down to press a soft kiss to the divot of John’s hipbone, warm breath fluttering over the tent in his boxers. His lips move over the fabric, inching around the hardened length while he pushes John’s pants down over his knees. Dirk reaches his inner thigh and tugs part of the tender flesh into his mouth, sucking and nibbling it until its the same red as the others. John whines and tries to squirm towards Dirk, clutching his hair and urging him closer, but Dirk pulls back, darting up to kiss him.

“Dirk.” John tries to make his voice sound stern, but it’s too airy and high pitched and sounds more like a plead.

“Yes, John?” Dirk pecks the younger male’s nose, then moves to kiss his jaw and nuzzle his cheek.

John groans, “Are you going to touch me?” He barely gets it out though, before Dirk’s shuffling his boxers off and his crotch is left cold and free. Dirk shakes his head and pecks him again. He watches John expectantly, his orange eyes boring into blue. John winces, staring back until he shudders, sliding his hand down to touch himself. Dirk’s lips twitch, but he makes no sign to help or move off.

The blue-eyed boy chews his lips watching Dirk’s, and he runs his fingers along his length. They dip down to dance over his balls, and skirt up to slide through the pre leaking on the tip. Dirk’s eyes dart down, watching the show with fierce interest. John finally wraps his fingers around himself, and gives a single tug. Dirk licks his lips and presses his face into John’s shoulder, kissing all his love bites, still watching John’s ministrations through hooded eyes. He twists his wrist, and drums his fingers, doing everything he knows Dirk likes to see on his own dick. And John knows he’s imagining it; John’s fingers wrapped around his dick and stroking him near completion. John gives a tiny smirk of his own, letting out a particularly loud moan and pressing his thumb into the slit, squeezing with his other fingers.

The blonde’s breath starts to become a bit more ragged against his throat, so John moans again- right in his ear- and rolls his hips up against Dirk’s. The breath stutters and Dirk groans, rolling down against him. His pants are rough against John’s tender erection, so the brunette reaches out to rid him of them. Dirk stills his hips, feeling John’s clumsy fingers try to work the button open. He’s trembling too bad, and eventually Dirk reaches down to help. It takes both of them fumbling around but they get them opened and shoved down over his thighs, his orange boxers dragging down with them. They bother maneuver around until neither of them have pants on at all anymore, both pairs being tossed somewhere in the room.

Wasting no time, John arches and rocks his hips against Dirk’s, the friction making him keen. Dirk locks his fingers on John’s hips and slides their hips together fluidly instead of harsh, jerky movements. It’s perfect, and they begin a steady rhythm of slow movements. John tilts his head back, knocking it against the mattress and whimpers. Dirk buries his face in the offered skin and bite softly, his breathing becoming hot pants on the tender spots. He taps his forehead against John’s jaw, and the other drops his face to look him in the eye, but it doesn’t last long before Dirk’s ravaging his mouth. Tongues dancing together sloppily, their teeth knock together and it stings but it only adds to the pleasure. The older male swallows John’s moans in the kiss, dragging his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth nicking it.

John curls his arms over Dirk’s shoulders and hides in his neck, his hips lifting so he can wrap his legs around Dirk’s hips and his ankles locking together. Dirk reaches down to grab at John’s thighs, digging his thumbs into the joint where thigh meets stomach, using the leverage to thrust against him harder.

“O-oh god I’m gunna, Dirk,” John whines into his ear, tightening his arms and legs around him. Dirk groans, yanking John closer still until they’re merely pressed against each other, grinding together frantically.

“John, fu-”

“Dirk, what the fuck are- oh. Hey John.” The door slams open and John squeaks, hiding his body under Dirks, not daring to peak up at the man who just barged into the room. Bro arches one eyebrow and Dirk gawks at him.

“Fucking knock, would you!” Bro just eyes them, scoffing. He takes a few longs strides, crossing the room with ease, and John watches his every move. Bro’s black pants were tight and didn’t leave much to the imagination. His muscles ripple under the white polo, and John’s a bit in awe. It was unfair how attractive all the Striders were, each in their own ways.

Dave was long and lanky, his muscle all thin and lean. He was slender with a feline grace to his body. Dirk had a narrow waisted with wide shoulders, his chest tapered and chiseled, with legs that stretched on and were bound tight. Bro was broad and tall, towering over both his brothers, even though neither of them were short, and a full two heads taller than John. They were all built, solid with muscle but none of them bulged with it. 

A whiny noise escapes John’s throat as he stared up at Bro from over Dirk’s shoulder. Bro tilts his head just a hair and smirks, the same cocky grin as Dirk. Orange eyes snap down to stare at him in alarm.

“Looks like Johnny doesn’t mind the idea of gettin’ a slice of fine Strider ass two-fold.” Dirk glares and hovers over John a bit more protectively.

“Well I mind, so if you’d kindly get out.” John jolts at the low growl that rumbles from Dirk. He smothers a grin against Dirk’s pale skin, not being able to help how cute he thought it was when his boyfriend got possessive. It wasn’t the first time, once in awhile, when they’re together in a common area and Dave or Karkat are around, he’ll inch just the slightest bit closer, his arm will squeeze just a bit harder, and he’ll glare at them through his dark shades.

John knows why, because they’d shown an interest in him during the game, because sometimes John will catch Karkat staring at him and he just looks so hurt about something and John will feel a pang of guilt. And Dave will sit too close and watch him too intensely, and John knows neither of them were really over it yet, and they may never be. Then Dave got together with Karkat and those moments have decreased considerably, but Dirk will still have little bouts of jealously over it and he doesn’t mind as much as he should.

Because Jake won’t look him in the eyes.

Sometimes, when John isn’t looking at him, he glowers at him but there’s no fire behind it, just pain. And John knows even though he’s the one who broke it off with Dirk, a small part of Jake still regrets it. John knows how Dirk feels because he has to watch it with Jake. It sparks a fire of _mine_ inside of him.

But Bro is different. He doesn’t sneak glances, he stares with a hungry expression, biding his time until he can pounce. John’s not surprised, Bro is just an alternate version of Dirk, after all. It would be easy to assume they’d have similar tastes in things; from robotics to the bedroom.

“John, no, you can’t be seriously considering this.” Dirk actually looks worried, and a bit upset if he focused really hard to every minute facial movement. John chews his plump bottom lip, and flushes ducking his head.

“Uhm, maybe? Heh. He’s kind of you anyway?” Orange search blue, hunting for any reason to think this was an elaborate prank. He sighs, ducking to press a chaste kiss against John’s abused lips, and pulls back onto his haunches in defeat. John thinks he catches _can’t believe this_ but Dirk’s lips don’t move enough and he’s mumbling under his breath.

Bro takes the hint and eases into the space behind John, curling the lithe body into his experimentally. If he thought Dirk was warm, the older Texan was almost painfully hot against his bare skin where his solid arms had trapped John’s thin waist. His fingers drum down John’s sides, and it almost tickles with how soft it is but there’s just enough pressure for it to feel better than tickling. Bro’s breath is scalding on his neck as he smooths his tongue over it, leaving the flesh icy cold in the air. A shiver runs down John’s spine, Bro chuckles deep and slow against the shell of his ear and the sound rumbles through his body. Large, tan fingers comb through his wreck of hair, smoothing it out and retangling it as they curl and twist.

Blue eyes crack open, not even realising they were shut, and meet unsure orange eyes. Dirk watches Bro run his hands all over John’s body, teasing and leaving a needy trail in his wake.  
Finally he scootches back onto John’s legs, hovering over him hesitantly. John hooks his arms around his neck and tugs him down, locking their lips messily. The younger Strider breaks the kiss into smaller kisses as John’s breathing turns into harsh pants, eventually it’s just sloppy meeting of tongue and their breaths mingling in the space between them. Dirk rests their cheeks together, looking at Bro from around tufts of dark hair. He dips his hands down to join the elder Strider’s on John’s body, tweaking a perky nipple with one hand as the other trails down to claw small hip bones.

Bro’s hands are caressing up and down John’s thighs, spreading them and rubbing, carefully scritching his nails into the soft flesh. “How far have you two gone? Don’t wanna tread on your property before you’ve even got a chance to test it out.” His voice pulses through John’s head, but the words don’t register, too caught up in all of the feeling. There’s two sets of hands and two warm bodies and two hot mouths, it’s almost too much but it’s almost not enough and John doesn’t know what’s going on anymore. He wiggles his ass on Bro’s lap, gasping when he feels an unmistakable hardness twitch against him. Bro pulls him back a little tighter, and Dirk squeezes a little closer, this time it’s his voice vibrating through John’s chest where his lips have wandered down to.

“All the way, of course, and then some. John’s pretty adventurous. Obviously.” There’s a sting to his words, and John’s not far enough gone to be guiltless because he put that there. Dirk doesn’t like sharing- he’d never tell the blonde that he is a little controlling, John just can’t be bothered to care much because he does whatever he wants anyway, even if Dirk always gets mad but John's sure to make it up to him- and he’s kind of forcing him to share, but there wasn’t a chance in hell that John would give up a chance to be in a Strider sandwich, no matter which Striders it involved. Bro was just a plus, a really hot plus that was just an alternate and much older version of his boyfriend. Like wow. Double plus with a side of hell yes on the side.

Bro’s voice is there in the back of his head again, but John has no idea what he says, and just rolls his head back to rest on Bro’s broad shoulder, puffing little clouds of moist air onto the man’s neck. He twists his head to look down at him, and John darts up to snatch Bro’s shades and yanks them off before he surges up to bite his lips. Bro grabs John’s wrists and takes his glasses back, but the kicked puppy face and weepy blue eyes has him setting them with the other two pairs on the bedside table.

John keens when Bro’s hand come back down, reaching around behind the boy to fondle his ass. Dirk pins him with a glare, but in no way does it deter the other blonde. “Shit, kid, you have a fine plush rump. Damn fine. Little me has great choice. I have great choice.” His mouth is lapping at John’s throat between words and his fingers dig into the meat of John’s ass, kneading it like dough as he pulls and squishes, baring his hole and then dipping a single finger into the crevice to brush over his entrance. John’s whole body twitches in anticipation and Bro chuckles against his neck, dragging that finger over his fluttering entrance. “Looks like you’ve got a greedy hole, boy. Want me to fill it for you? Gunna have to ask nicely for me, though.” That finger is driving him insane, tracing maddening circles around the ring of muscle, pressing just slightly and pulling away.

“Oh god oh god, please Dirk- please Bro,” A beautiful noise pours out of his throat when Dirk sucks his nipple into his wet mouth and hums around it. “Just- ah, fuck me!” In the back of his mind, the pop of the lube cap being opened resonates and he makes a gargled noise of approval. Dirk’s smiling against his stomach as he works his fingers into him, cooing and praising him for being so good. The contrast between how Dirk treats his body and how he acts towards him is perfect. As Dirk sinks his teeth into John’s hip and roughly jabs another digit into his tight entrance, John has to bite his cheek to keep from screaming.

Then Bro’s fingers are back at his hole, coated in the lube and slicking into him alongside Dirk’s fingers, two fingers becoming four a bit too fast. Tears drip down his cheeks, and Bro brushes them away, replacing them with soft lips. Dirk’s whispering against his skin little words of encouragement and love, similar ones rush out of the mouth against his ear and John feels so close to bursting he sniffles, smiling through the tears and murmurs back his own needy instructions.

Four fingers dance around inside him, drawing designs and twisting together, only to separate and spread wide, opening him easily. They drum against the bundle of nerves and he sees white, arching hard and rutting down on them. It’s wonderful, and he continues to bounce on their hands while they both mouth dirty things into his flesh. His fingers scrabble through Dirk’s hair, tugging and twisting it until he has his boyfriend eye level and they’re locked in a tongue battle. John concedes defeat and Dirk dominates his mouth. When it becomes hard for John to breath he lets his head loll back against Bro, who was lavishing attention to the base of his neck.

John’s in a daze as Bro’s fingers retreat, taking Dirk’s with them. He’s being hoisted up and his back is pressed against Bro’s firm chest. Bro holds him there, curling his tongue around the shell of his ear and mumbling all the filthy things he’s going to do to him. John feels his body sink down until there’s the hard press of something huge against his hole, and drops his head to watch. Bro is long and thick, and John worries that he may not fit. He’s larger than Dirk, and it’s quite a stretch to get Dirk inside of John no matter how often they do it.

“You wanna back out, kid?” He considers it for a moment, but Bro keeps nudging against him and sliding along his ass and it makes it hard to think straight. Catching Dirk’s eye, he sees his boyfriend fill with genuine concern, worrying at his lip. Tugging Dirk close, he nods against his forehead and buries his face into Dirk’s neck. Feeling Dirk shift, he’s carefully leaned forward until Dirk’s on his back and John’s on his knees above him, their upper bodies pressed tight.

Bro’s large hands rub down his sides and massage his back, relaxing him until John goes weak and collapses completely on the younger blonde. Then those hands are lifting his hips up in the air and parting his cheeks, letting his dick bob against the sensitive area. Bro presses against his entrance, slowly breaching him.

John whimpers and tears bubble up in his eyes, but Dirk wipes them away and covers his face in sweet little kisses. It distracts him from the pain momentarily, until the head of Bro’s erection is past the first, tight ring of muscle. He kneads his thumbs into the mounds of John’s ass, and his fingers into his thighs, while he stretches over the boy’s back to sprinkle more kisses along his shoulders and back. The burn in his ass still throbs as Bro rocks the rest of the way in, the moment seems to last forever and he doesn’t realise he’s not breathing until Dirk kisses him, forcing air into his lungs. John takes a shaky breath and finally, _finally,_ Bro’s seated all the way inside of him.

His thighs are hot and steady against John’s ass, and his hands are everywhere at once. Stroking his legs, back, chest, and arms, leaving a burning trail in his wake. Bro won’t move, and stays as still as he can inside of John, waiting for the brunette to adjust.

Hiding in Dirk’s chest, John rocks back against the man behind him and feels Bro’s nails dig into his skin at the sudden movement. He gets the hint, and begins to thrust into him. Slowly he drags out, and rolls his hips forward to slide back in. It’s agonizingly slow but John appreciates it as he shudders against Dirk, trying to move his hips in time with the elder blonde’s. Bro growls in his ear, nipping at it and trapping the lobe between his teeth. The feral, possessive noise isn’t new to John, but the low, dangerous quality of it is.

Meanwhile, Dirk goes about trailing his hands over as much of John as he dares. Eventually he settles to grasp John’s pianist hands in his own and hum into the ear Bro isn’t occupying. His own erection is trapped between their stomachs, hard and painful. Dirk groans, biting down on John’s throat and grinding up against him. The pressure is almost too much but he won’t stop. Bro’s thrusts are getting faster, deeper, rocking John against him. He uses their momentum in his own, meeting up against John as Bro pushes him down.

Bro pounds into John with enough force to shove him towards Dirk with each inward thrust. John struggles to keep up with him, attempting to meet him halfway, giving up though, he lets Bro bounce him around like a rag doll. He squeaks and flails when Bro’s thick arms suddenly yank him up straight against his chest. And mewls as Bro loops around his knees and tugs them up as well, until John’s legs are trapped against his stomach and his dick pulses between them. John flaps his arms around for purchase on anything, finding Bro’s shoulders he claws at them. A harsh hiss in his ear alerts him that he may actually be drawing blood and that it must sting, but his brain is too foggy to be concerned.

Dirk watches at a loss as to what he should be doing. He spots John’s erection straining against the back of his thighs, and moves toward it. First rubbing his hand up it, then twisting around the head. John lets a long appreciative moan, and the erection in his fingers twitches excitedly. His eyes are drawn to Bro pumping in and out of John’s tight hole, sick noises coming from the area as lube slicks them and Bro’s balls slap up onto John’s ass. Steeling himself, Dirk dips down to lap a long strip from John’s base to the tip, swirling his tongue around and cupping it on the underside of the head. He presses open-mouthed kisses along the length, from top to bottom until his wraps his tongue around the base and sucks sloppily. His tongue continues to furl around the erection, and Dirk can taste the salty flavor of pre as it dribbles down and onto his face.

Working his way back up, he sucks the tip into his mouth and lavs the point of his tongue over the slit, swallowing the sticky fluid as it beads out. He hollows his cheeks and sucks, John whimpers above him. Then he swallows the boy down, massaging his throat around him. He bobs his head, and continues to suck as he pulls off. Dipping back down, he repeats his actions unable to swallow the drool and pre leaking out of his mouth as it flows down his chin and drips onto Bro’s dick below him.

“D-dirk, I’m gun-gunna, oh god,” John hiccups and sobs, but Dirk doesn’t need to be told, he can feel John tightening and pulsing in his mouth as Bro’s relentless pounding pushes him up. Bro groans, somewhere far above, and moves faster yet until John’s whole body quakes with the effort.

With a loud cry of _Bro,_ John’s filling his mouth and shaking against him. Dirk swallows the bitter liquid, a little escapes and runs down his face, but he just takes more of the blue-eyed boy’s dick in his mouth and lets it pour down his throat. He vaguely registers that Bro is tense and spilling into John, reaching his own orgasm as that tight hole becomes a vice on his erection. Bro never stops rocking up against John, and the younger male trembles as both Striders milk his release and ride him through it.

Bro shudders once, then is slipping out of the abused entrance, Dirk watches as the evidence pours out and streaks down John’s pale thighs. The elder Strider drops back against the bed, taking John with him and tucking him against his chest.

John on the other hand, struggles to get his breathing back under control. His eyes are clenched shut so hard he’s seeing white again in an entirely different way. Two sets of hot hands touch his face and hair, soothing him and swiping sweaty strands off his forehead. When he finally cracks his eyes open again, he’s a bit disoriented but orange eyes make everything okay. Dirk smiles at him and kisses him tenderly, whispering sweet things to him like a secret. Letting his still fuzzy eyes wander, he notices Dirk’s still standing hard against his abs. He tries to reach for it but his hands flop down against the mattress as his arms become noodles in the air.

Bro coos in his ear, “Aww, baby, looks like Dirk didn’t get off. Think maybe you should fix that?” John nods weakly against his collarbone, but when he tries to reach for Dirk again, Bro swats his hand out of the way. “No, no sugar, not like that. You should find a good use for that pretty mouth of yours.” He swipes his thumb across John’s chewed bottom lip, letting it dip into the boy’s mouth and smirking against his cheek. John’s little pink tongue darts out to lick the thumb intruding on his mouth, letting it fondle his taste buds.

Then it’s gone and Bro’s shoving John off his lap, forcing him face down into Dirk’s lap. John gasps, and goes pitifully limp on Dirk’s legs, staring up at him through his lashes. Dirk smiles down at him, running his hand down his cheek and rubbing soft circles into the red flesh there. In response, John nuzzles his face into the tense muscle of Dirk’s thigh, his little mouth ghosting breaths against the erection in his vision. His pale fingers slide up and down Dirk’s legs, and clutch at creamy hip bones, pressing down against the V dip below Dirk’s navel.

John lifts his head and presses flush against the dick. Whining a little, he latches his mouth onto the base, and suckles his way up. As he reaches the head he engulfs it, feeling it fill his mouth and stretch his jaw uncomfortably. Dirk tangles his fingers in fluffy dark locks and combs them through, caressing his face and hair. Saliva gurgles out, dribbling down his face and he can’t swallow for fear of choking. It dries to his face and cracks a bit, but he ignores it in favor of taking as much of Dirk into his mouth as he can. Not much, he determines when he goes a bit to far and stabs the back of his throat. He has to pull off to cough, then darts back down swallowing him again. Dirk groans appreciatively and John hums around him, the fingers in his hair clutching almost painfully.

His attention is snapped back to Bro when he lands a harsh open-palmed smack against his ass, watching it bounce before doing it again to the other side. John groans, taking more than he means to and Dirk’s erection slides down his throat before he can stop it. His fingers slip across sweat slick skin, and he scrambles to push himself back off. Just as he gets most of the way up, Bro slaps his rump again and he falters, falling down again.

“Damn, kid, you like that don’t you? Gettin’ off on not bein’ able to breathe, likin’ your ass bein’ abused. Kinky little shit, ain’ cha.” John’s eyes water and it pours down his face, but he _mhm_ ’s affirmatively none the less, which earns him another stiff smack. It hurt but it did feel good. So good. His own cock twitched in interest, tapping against his stomach. Bro chuckles- deep and slow- and sneaks his hand down between the brunette’s legs to palm his erection to full-mast. 

Dirk digs his hands into John’s hair and his hips jerk up, thrusting himself between John’s lips. The boy relaxes as best he can, widening his mouth and letting Dirk fuck his face. He rocks his hips up, and burying himself deep in the wet cavern. Soft curls tickle John’s face, and he finally notices that Dirk is all the way down his throat. Bro continues to work the blue-eyed teen’s cock, dripping and hard until John is crying around Dirk and rolling back into the feeling.

John squeaks, feeling something bulbous and smooth against his sore hole. It glides in easily, though and he whimpers. Dirk thrusts particularly hard and groans out a _shit, John_ at the sight. John flicks his pretty eyes up at him and Dirk stares back. The moment is broken when John squeezes his eyes shut because whatever is pressed against that little bundle of nerves begins to vibrate. It’s hard and fast, shaking his whole body and he spasms around it. Bro smirks, watching the hole flutter around the toy. Then he reaches down, slides it out and rams it back in brutally against his prostate.

His whole body shakes and his vision goes white for the second time that night, spilling hot over the sheets and his stomach. John’s arms go weak and he takes as much of Dirk as he can, swallowing him down to the base. He feels Dirk tense and his erection twitches, bobbing against the back of his throat. Then Dirk’s reached his peak and the bitter liquid is thick in his throat. He drinks as much as he can, until he gets the strength to push back and it fills his mouth, then coats his face when he lets it fall out of his mouth with a pop. John can’t hold himself up though, and he drops back onto Dirk’s stiff legs. Dirk goes limp and lays back, panting harsh as he unlocks his fingers from John’s hair. John’s too dazed to notice when Bro slides the toy out and tosses it away in the room, leaving him empty.

Bro keeps rubbing his hands over John’s sides and back, until he plucks John up and shimmies the two of them up to be level with Dirk. John wiggles away and curls against Dirk’s side, warm and sated. Bro wraps around him, fitting his body to the curve of John’s spine. Dirk twines one arms around John’s narrow waist and uses the other to tug a sheet over the two of them, then yanking it up over Bro as well as an afterthought.

John smiles, kissing Dirk’s chest softly. Dirk smooths his hair down and hums softly. Bro’s hair tickles his neck where he’s peppering little nips and kisses over the marked skin. John’s happy in his little nest of Strider, even if he’s sticky and sweaty and in dire need of a shower. It can wait.


End file.
